Maniak ?
by harumi arishima
Summary: SUMMARY: Ino siswi SMA di Konoha yang sedang mencari buku, tiba-tiba saja ia di tembak oleh seorang cowok  yang gak dikenal. Siapakah cowok itu? apa jawaban Ino... dan akankah ia jatuh cinta?
1. Chapter 1

Hellooo. ..! "teriak pake toa"

Salam kenal, saya author baru  
Ini adalah fic pertamaku

Awalnya bingung mau kasih judul apa.. *_*

Oh ya Jika ada kesalahan tolong di kritik yaa ^_^

jadi dibutuhkan reviewnya!

CHAPTER 1

Pair : ShikaIno

Rate T

Genre : Romance & Humor

WARNING: abaal, gaje, alur cepat, dll.

Selamat membaca

**NARUTO**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Maniak ? **milik Harumi Arishima

SUMMARY: _Ino siswi SMA di Konoha yang sedang mencari buku, tiba-tiba saja ia di tembak oleh seorang cowok yang gak dikenal. Siapakah cowok itu? apa jawaban Ino... dan akankah ia jatuh cinta?_

Seorang siswi SMA Konoha yang berambut pirang dengan matanya yang aquamarine. Ia adalah Ino Yamanaka. Di sebuah toko buku Ino sedang melihat-lihat buku yang akan ia beli.

"Ah ini dia bukunya", dengan segara ia ambil buku tersebut. Ketika Ino akan melihat harga di balik buku itu, "Hhaah...busyet deh ni buku kok mahal amat, padahal gak tebal banget neh", teriak Ino sampai semua orang melihat ke arahnya.

Ino pun meletakkan buku itu kembali dan segera ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan rasa malu. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memegang tangannya.

"Tunggu, aku ingin berbicara denganmu", kata seorang laki-laki yang memegang tangan Ino erat-erat.

Ino kaget, belum sempat ia akan membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak ada pengalaman pacaran, karena aku menjomblo selama 13 tahun. Hembb.. sampai hari ini aku menyukaimu. Itu kalau gak keberatan, apa kamu mau pacaran denganku ?", kata laki-laki tersebut dengan muka yang memerah sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Tersentak saja Ino kaget dan langsung melepaskan tangannya. "Hembb... iya", jawab Ino.

**Di sekolah Ino SMA Konoha**

"Akhirnya merasakan musim semi dalam kehidupan! Oh bahagianya...", ucap Ino dengan meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di dagunya sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Saking bahagianya sampai ingin terbang" ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja.

"Berisik", gerutu Sakura dengan alisnya yang mengerut sambil menggigit pensilnya .= (seperti orang kelaparan,,hhhahhh)

"Memangnya dia sekeren itu ? si cowo ajaib itu" seru hinata yang dari tadi memasang wajah dengan penuh tanya.

"KyAAAAA,,, mau tau?" tiba-tiba Ino langsung memegang tangan Hinata dengan senyuman yang sannngggaaatt leebar.

"Tentu saja bodoh" ketus Sakura yang langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Namanya Shikamaru Nara. Dia pakai baju bebas. Jadi mungkin anak kuliah? Badannya juga tinggi dan sepertinya pintar..." jawab Ino dengan semangat 45.

"Kamu itu. Selain nama. Sama sekali gak tau apa-apa mengenai orang itu ya?" kata Hinata yang mulai melepaskan tangannya dari Ino.

"Memangnya gak apa-apa? Lebih baik pastikan dulu, bebet bobot dan bibitnya.."celoteh Sakura (seperti emak-emak).

KRRRRRIIIINNGGG! Bel berbunyi, semua anak-anak bubar dari kelas. " Ino " panggil Hinata dengan suara yang keras. "Apa", jawab Ino yang langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah suara itu. "Tunggu, kenapa kau pulang dengan buru-buru sekali?" tanya Hinata penasaran. "Oh,,aku mau kencan dulu sama Shikamaru" kata Ino dengan ekspresinya yang sangat senang.

"Kau kan belum mengenalnya Ino" jawab Sakura.

"Nanti juga selama pacaran kami akan saling mengenal dengan lebih baik", dengan bijak Ino menjawabnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan yaa,, sampai jumpa besok" seru Ino berlari dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Dasar bocah tengik" gerutu Sakura

"ya udah kita pulang juga. Tunggu besok saja bagaimana hari pertama kencannya", kata Hinata sambil menarik tangan Sakura yang dari tadi cembetut.

**Di perjalanan**

Aku sangat senang waktu dia menyatakan perasaannya. Mungkin saja kami akan ke kafe dan ngobrol soal masa kuliah. Lalu tahun depan aku akan masuk universitas yang sama. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah sangat senang apalagi bisa jadi kenyataan. Oh,, terima kasih Kami-sama. Alasanku jatuh cinta padanya hanya karena itu. Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah kan?

"Itu dia" batin Ino dengan matanya yang langsung terbuka lebar. "Shika! Maaf telat ..." melambaikan tangan juga gambar love yang terbang dari kepala Ino. (hihihih,, so sweet nya Ino)

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Ino dengan senyumannya yang indah.

Tapi kok Ino mendadak kaget ya? Wajahnya pucat matanya yang aquamarine langsung melotot keluar (untung saja gak sampe lepas, oh menyeramkan).

"Eh,Ino! Sekolahnya udah selesai ?" kata Shika yang mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Itu ?" jawab Ino dengan menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Oh, karena ada acara kelulusan jadi kemarin aku libur. Hari ini aku masuk karena ada kegiatan klub di sekolah !" kata Shika dengan wajahnya tersipu malu. Ino hanya diam tanpa kata dan tersandar di bangku taman.

"Ah..kamu lapar ? tanya Shikamaru. "Kalau begitu aku beli roti untuk di makan selama perjalanan".

**Esok harinya di sekolah **

**KARTU PELAJAR**

**NAMA : SHIKAMARU NARA**

**KELAS : 2**

**SEKOLAH : SMP ODAYOU**

**SMP ! **

"Ini tidak munggkkiiin. Kelas 2 SMP. Shika masih kelas 2 SMP ? dan lagi hadiah yang dia berikan roti ? Oooohhhh tidaaaakk Kami-Sama... kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Kalau hal ini sampai ketahuan sama yang lain.. aaahh ! aku harus jawab apa pada mereka semua. Aku memang tolol, bodoh", batin Ino dari tadi kepalanya di letakkan di atas meja dengan di banting pelan.

==== di khayalan Ino ====

"Pacarmu kelas 2 SMP ? KYA HA HA GAGAGAGA BUK BUK,, Gak bisa dipercaya itu sih kejahatan !. apa itu ? jangan-jangan dia seorang 'MANIAK'...", kata teman-teman Ino yang meledeknya habis-habisan. Dasar MANIAK omongan teman-temannya dalam imajinasi Ino.

==== kembali ke awal ===

"Ino ada apa dengan mu hari ini", kata Hinata

"huft... sepertinya kemarin aku mimpi buruk", jawab Ino wajahnya yang masih tampak kusut. "hei..hei bukannya kemarin kau sangat senang sekali. Memangnya kau mimpi apa ?, tanya Sakura.

"ah ini tidak bisa di ceritakan sekarang aku sangat nge-drop. Jika aku menceritakannya ke kalian pasti aku akan di tertawakan habis-habisan", kata Ino dengan ketus.

Jam pelajaran dimulai tiba-tiba saja. Pip..pip..pip... Ino pun membuka hpnya, ia tebelalak karena ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru sms. Isi pesannya

"Ino-chan nanti kita bertemu di taman biasa, jam 3. Aku tunggu". Ino langsung menghela napasnya, "ada apa dia mengajakku janjian di taman ? apa mau kencan seperti kemarin ? ah tidak..tidak..tidak.. kemarin itu bukan kencan, masa cuma beli roti. Dasar anak ingusan..." gerutu Ino dengan pelan.

Hinata yang mendengar omongan Ino "kenapa Ino ? siapa yang ingusan ? kau sakit ya? ah jangan-jangan kau ingusan, masa udah gede masih ingusan kayak anak kecil saja. Kau harus berpenampilan rapi dan bersih seperti ku. Makanya Naruto selalu menempel denganku seperti prangko". "DIIAAMMM", jawab Ino dengan suara yang keras. Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang melayang ke arah Ino "Kyyaaaa,,," Brrruuukkkk... kepala ino menjadi sasaran penghapus dari Kakashi senpai. Sampai Ino terbalik dari kursinya.

"Ino jangan teriak-teriak di dalam kelas! ini masih jam pelajaran", ucap kakashi senpai.

"iya" jawab Ino dengan pelan."Hihihihi,,, sakit ya?" kata Hinata. "Ya jelas saja bodoh.._mendokusai_! apa mau aku coba ke kepalamu ?" jawab Ino dengan nada mengancam. "Jangan Ino, aku minta maaf ini salah ku", dengan rasa bersalah. "Lain kali kalo bicara itu pake rem" ketus Ino.

**Di SMP Odayou **

"Hei, Shika. Lihat nilai mu untuk kesekian kalinya sempurna", ucap Sasuke. "Ya aku tahu", jawab Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang jenius dan tampan itu langsung saja dikerumuni cewek-cewek teman sekelasnya. "Shika nilai mu sempurna, bisa tidak kamu mengajariku ?", kata Temari. "ah ajari aku saja" "aku saja" jawab cewek-cewek yang lainnya. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka di kelas. Ia dan sasuke pergi ke kantin. "Shika..tunggu" teriak Temari dan langsung memeluk tangan Shikamaru. "Aduh sepertinya ada cewek kegatelan yang datang", ucapa Sasuke yang melirik dengan tajam ke arah Temari. "Kenapa kau ? Iri ? karena tidak ada cewek yang mendekatimu", jawaban sinis Temari. Shikamaru hanya tertawa kecil melihat temannya adu mulut dengan seorang cewek. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian, aku pergi saja", kata Sasuke. "Bagus, lebih cepat lebih baik(slogan partai, hihihi)", tutur Temari.

"Heii...", kata Shika. Tinggallah mereka berdua. Temari justru merasa senang karena dia bisa punya kesempatan mendekati Shikamaru cowok yang ia sukai.

Ino tidak menepati janjinya pergi ke taman. Ia langsung pulang tanpa memberitahu Shikamaru pacarnya. Shikamaru yang menunggu Ino selama 3 jam disana.

**Ke esokan harinya.**

Krrrriiiiiiiinnnnngggggg,, bunyi alarm yang terus berbunyi untuk membangunkan sang punya jam weker. "Inoooooo... bangun.. cepat bangun..walaupun ini hari minggu jangan bangun siang-siang", suara lantang Ibu.

"iya Kaa-san, Ino udah bangun", jawab Ino dengan matanya masih terpejam. Ino bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Sudah 2 jam Ino dikamar mandi. Apa yang dilakukannya? Ternyata Ino masih tidur. Ino tidak menyadari kalau pacarnya Shikamaru menelponnya. Ino terbangun karena terjatuh dari tempat ia bersandar. "lho itu seperti bunyi... hp ku" batin Ino. Ino bergegas dan langsung mengambil hpnya "apa! Sudah 129x shika nelpon, duh gimana neh" gumam Ino. Hpnya berbunyi lagi.. terdengar lagu Shinee-Hello

Hello, hello, nareum daero yongil naesseoyo  
Hello, hello, jamshi yaegi hallaeyo  
Hello, hello, naega jom seotuljin mollado  
Who knows eojjeom urin, oh yeah

Cheo-eumeun anijyo sashil malhaja myeon sarando ibyeoldo haebwajyo  
Hajiman eoryeowoyo imareul mideojwoyo geudaeneun dallayo

Hello, hello, ibeonen nareul da geolgeyo  
Hello, hello, oh yeah, baby, baby, baby girl  
Hello, hello jigeumeun eotteolji mollado  
Who knows eojjeom urin

"Hallo, shika !", jawab Ino. "Tadi aku menelponmu kenapa gak di angkat?", kata Shikamaru. "uh i-itu, t-t-tadi aku la...gi..." jawab Ino terbata-bata. "ya sudah gak apa-apa kok, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini. Kemarin kau tidak datang. Bagaimana kalau hari ini gantinya ?", tanya Shikamaru. "Baik", tegas Ino. "Kita ketemu di taman jam 11, OKE!. "A-a-a-anu j-ja"kata Ino."baiklah sampai ketemu di taman!", jawab Shikamaru yang langsung menutup telponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ino.

"Bagaimana ini aku belum siap-siap. Aku harus memakai baju apa ? bagaimana nanti aku bertemu dengan Sakura atau Hinata dan teman-teman yang lain jika mereka melihat aku kencan dengan seorang anak SMP ? ah tidak...tidak..tidak...apa yang harus aku lakukan ? bantu aku Kami-Sama", kata Ino yang bolak balik seperti setrikaan. Ino ingat perkataan Hinata kemarin tentang ingusan. "bagaimana kalau dengan cara itu", batin Ino dengan senyuman yang licik.

Pip..pip..pip... ada 1 message

_From: Shikamaru_

_Sekarang lagi dimana ? _

Balas Ino

_For : Shikamaru_

_Aku ada di belakangmu._

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah belakangnya. "Ino-chan, Eh!" kata shikamaru. Ino mendekat ke arahnya. Dalam batin Ino "Ini saatnya aku harus putus dengannya!". "Kenapa ? Pakai baju itu..." tanya Shika. "Se—sepertinya sedang flu", jawab Ino. Ino memakai baju sangat tebal, syal yang dililitnya di leher juga menggunakan kacamata dan masker. Gumam Ino "Rencanaku berjalan dengan sempurna! Setelah ini aku harus mencari cara putus yang tidak akan menyakiti Shikamaru". Saat Ino menatap mata Shika "Pandangan polosnya menyakitkan" batin Ino dengan telapak tangan di depan mukanya.

"Maaf Shika.. aku sangat mengerti, menolak cowok adalah hal yang paling menyulitkan. Tapi aku tak bisa pacaran sama anak kelas 2 SMP. Maafkan aku yang berhati sempit ini!. Ternyata Shikamaru gak mendengarkan perkataan Ino yang panjanng leeebarrr itu. Shika dari tadi sedang memegang sesuatu dan seperti meminta permohonan.

"Anu.. hei, ulurkan tanganmu... sudahlah cepat!. Ini untukmu, kata Shikamaru. "Gantungan Hp?" tanya Ino, kedua tangannya memegang gantungan itu dan memandangnya.

"Kemarin aku sengaja ke game center untuk mengambilnya. Ku pikir kamu akan menyukainya", ucap Shika. "Tapii", Shikamaru memotong perkataan Ino "Karena tadi aku mendoakan kesembuhan Ino-chan dengan gantungan HP itu. Jadinya itu adalah barang yang hanya ada satu di dunia".

Deg... jantung Ino berdegup dengan cepat mendengar ucapan pacarnya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan. "Oya tadi kamu mau ngomong apa ?", tanya Shikamaru. "Deg.."lagi-lagi jantung Ino bedegup. "Eh..A-a-a apa ya! Aku lupa. Oya daripada itu, terima kasih ! aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Ini adalah barang berharga ku.

"Mmph.. barang berharga ya...", shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Mau jalan-jalan", tanya Shikamaru. "m..mau", jawab Ino.

**Sekolah Ino**

CHHHHIIIIINNNGGGGG... sekitar Ino seperti gelap semua."akhirnya ku pakai juga! Dasar bodoh ! apa sih yang aku lakukan ! padahal kemarin aku menemuinya untuk putus. Tapi malah jadi tambah dekat. Ah ! mungkin saja karena bertemu di luar sekolah jadi tidak merasa dia anak SMP kelas 2...! uwaaaaaaaaa duak ..duak...duak...", gerutu Ino. Kepalanya pun menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya dibanting kepalanya ke meja.

Teman-teman Ino termasuk sahabatnya Sakura dan Hinata merasa heran ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu. Seperti orang gila. "Dari kemarin Ino terlihat seperti orang gila bicara sendiri", kata Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau kita bawa Ino ke ruang konseling", ucap Hinata dengan muncul lampu bercahaya di atas kepalanya "Crrriiiinnggg".

"Bagaimana kau ini, Ino itu benci sekali kalau ke ruang konseling apalagi disana ada Kakashi senpai", jawab Sakura langsung memukul kepala Hinata dengan palu besar hingga lampu Hinata yang tadinya bercahaya berkilauan, sekarang redup bahkan pecah.(hehehe palu besarnya agak sedikit lebay)

"Terus apa kita hanya diam saja disini melihat sahabat kita hampir seperti orang gila ?", tanya Hinata.

"Itu sih bukan seperti lagi tapi EMANG udah gila, cih. Kita biarkan Ino tenang dulu baru kita ajak dia ngobrol '4 MATA' " jawab Sakura.

Kembali ke Ino!

"Benar juga ! seandainya aku meihat sosoknya ketika di sekolah, PASTIIII !

TO BE CONTINUE

Huft, akhirnya Chapter 1 bisa ku selesaikan juga..

Aku sangat menyukai pasangan Shikamaru dengan Ino. Jadi fic pertama ku ini aku buat tentang ShikaIno. Tapi dsini sifat Shikamaru yang sabar dan baik.

Maaf jika ceritanya pendek untuk chapter pertama ini.

Cerita selanjutnya belum aku pikirkan bagaimana kelanjutannya.

TERIMA KASIH... sudah mau membaca fic ku ini.

Jika ada kekurangan atau kesalahan atau komentarnya..

Mohon untuk riview dulu sebelum meninggalkan halaman ini.

Heheheh (maksa banget)

Ghamsahamnida!


	2. Chapter 2

Berjumpa lagi nih...

Ini CHAPTER 2

Hemp.. ada yang penasaran dengan kelanjutannya?

Selamat membaca...

Pair : ShikaIno

Rate T

Genre : Romance & Humor

WARNING: abaal, gaje, ooc, dan sebagainya deh...

**NARUTO**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Maniak ? **milik Harumi Arishima

SUMMARY: _Ino siswi SMA di Konoha yang sedang mencari buku, tiba-tiba saja ia di tembak oleh seorang cowok yang gak dikenal. Siapakah cowok itu? apa jawaban Ino... dan akankah ia jatuh cinta?_

Kembali ke Ino!

"Benar juga ! seandainya aku meihat sosoknya ketika di sekolah, PASTIIII!

Apa yang ada dipikirannya Ino?

Ino yang tadinya ngomong sendiri tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja tanpa ada yang tahu. "Hinata apa kau melihat Ino?" tanya Sakura. "Tidak, aku kan disini dari tadi" jawab Hinata. Sakura mendekati meja Ino yang berada di dekat jendela. "I-itu seperti Ino" batin Sakura, melihat ke arah luar jendela.

Ternyata Ino bolos dengan mengendap-endap agar tidak ada senpai yang melihatnya. Setelah ia sampai di tempat tujuan. Ino menyamar, kepalanya pun ditutupi dengan syal.

"Aku sengaja ke sekolahnya. Mungkin saja akan melihat sosoknya yang memakai baju olahraga dengan ikat kepala atau bermain musik seperti anak SMP yang lainnya (dalam khayalan Ino). Pastinya rasa suka ku akan hilang! Ide yang bagus. hahahahaha" ucap Ino dengan seyuman yang licik. Anak-anak SMP Odayou yang lainnya merasa heran melihat sosok cewek yang bukan berasal dari sekolahnya.

"Pertandingan Shikamaru sudah dimulai" teriak cewek-cewek berlarian ke lapangan. Jelas saja Ino bingung dan mendekat ke arah lapangan. "KYAAAA...KYAAAA", teriak cewek-cewek. Ino hanya celingak celinguk seperti orang bodoh. "Shikamaru Nara" batin Ino, ia pun kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Di lapangan Shikamaru bermain bola basket bersama teman-temannya. Shikamaru sangat hebat, ia terus saja memasukkan bola ke ring. Ino merasa kaget bahwa ternyata pacarnya sehebat itu.

"pertandingan selesaiiii" ucap seseorang dari kejauhan. "KYYAAAAA...pertandingan yang bagus. Dia keren banget" teriak cewek-cewek yang terpesona melihat Shikamaru. "Bohong. Dia regular di klub basket. Sehebat itu? Kalau seperti ini sih aku malah tambah terpesona" batin Ino. Ino melangkah mundur karena ia tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

Kakinya menginjak botol minuman, akibatnya Ino terjatuh. "Kya..." teriak Ino. Deshhh... ino terduduk di punggung seorang cowok yang ternyata ada dibelakangnya. "aduhhh..." kata cowok tersebut dan matanya melotot ke arah Ino.

"Gawat, bagaimana ini..." ucap Ino dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Kupukul kau" teriak cowok itu, ia mulai marah dengan mengeluarkan 2 tanduk merah dari kepalanya. "Ma... ma...af..." ucap Ino.

"Apa? Aku gak denger. Sepertinya ini bukan seragam sekolah kami? Apa tujuan mu disini?" tanya cowok tersebut. "Tunn..." kata Ino. Dipikirannya "Anak SMP jaman sekarang jadi menyeramkan! Oh Kami-Sama bantu aku... Siapa saja tolongggg..."

Cowok itu sudah mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Ino, tapi entah ada tangan yang menahan pukulan itu.

"ada apa ini?".

... ...

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan... oleh pacarku..?".

Ino tersentak saja kaget, ternyata itu adalah Shikamaru Nara. Ia memandang Shikamaru. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdegup kencang. "Pacarku.." batin ino.

"Apa sih, ternyata pacarnya shikamaru. Kali ini kumaafkan" ucap cowok tersebut. "Haaaa, bahaya sekali tadi" seru temannya. Mereka pun meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Lalu...apa yang kamu lakukan Ino! kenapa kamu disini? Kenapa bisa sampai seperti tadi..." tanya Shikamaru terus menerus dengan nada yang keras. Ino bingung harus jawab apa.

Tiba-tiba Ino langsung saja memeluk Shikamaru. Jelas saja Shikamaru kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pacarnya.

"Su—su—ka.. aku suka Shikamaru..", kata Ino makin mempererat pelukannya. "Eh.. kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Shika, wajahnya tampak bingung.

Batin Ino "Ternyata aku memang tak bisa berpisah darinya. Sudah kuputuskan, sangat suka. Aku tak peduli biarpun dianggap maniak.."

"Iya, aku juga.." ia pun membalas pelukan Ino.

Shika menatap mata aquamarine Ino, tatapannya membuat wajah Ino merona merah.

Kemudian Shikamaru mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino.

Menatap mata Ino dengan penuh rasa cinta.

5 cm...

4cm..

3cm...

"Sangat menyukai Ino Yamanaka" ucap Shika.

2 cm..

1 cm...

Bibir Ino menempel dengan bibir Shikamaru. Shika mencium bibir Ino dengan sangat lembut. Ino pun membalas ciuman tersebut. (lumayan lama ciumannya, heheh)

"Mulai saat ini aku akan mengatakan kalau Shikamaru adalah pacarku dengan bangga" inner Ino.

"Kalau begitu akan ku antar pulang", kata Shikamaru.

"Baik", jawab Ino.

Saat mereka akan menuju ke gerbang, tiba-tiba saja Temari mengejar Shikamaru dan langsung saja ia merangkul tangan Shikamaru. Ino yang ada disamping Shika merasa kaget, mukanya mulai berubah seperti orang yang cemburu. "Ada apa Temari?" tanya Shikamaru yang mulai risih dengan pegangan tangan Temari. "maaf aku datang kesini karena senpai menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu kembali kelapangan" jawab temari.

Shikamaru diam sejenak, ia berpikir.

"Ino tunggu disini sebentar ya... aku akan kembali lagi, akan ku antar kau pulang" memegang tangan Ino untuk meyakinkannya.

Tappiii ...

"Oh enggak perlu, kamu kan masih ada urusan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok" jawab Ino, dari tadi dia menunduk. "Kalau begitu mau mu hati-hati dijalan ya..." kata Shikamaru. "Hnn". "Nanti akan ku telpon...bye..." Shikamaru pun berlari menuju lapangan.

Tinggalah Ino dengan temari disana. Temari memandangi Ino dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Alis matanya mulai mengerut.

"Hei tante...", ucap Temari kepada Ino. "Apa kau bilang,, tante? hei aku ini bukan tante-tante tau.." Ino mulai mengomel.

"Ah terserah mau kau tante atau nenek-nenek itu urusan hidupmu" jawab Temari dengan sinis. Ino hanya menggerutu. "Apa hubungan mu dengan shikamaru?" tanya Temari.

"Kalau masalah itu kau tanya saja sendiri sama Shikamaru" jawab Ino yang mengulurkan lidahnya keluar. "Mengapa aku harus tanya shikamaru dulu, kalau kau sendiri ada disini..." menunjuk Ino.

"Kalau begitu apa urusanmu dengan hubungan ku sama Shika ?'' kata Ino, ia mulai risih dengan petanyaan Temari. Ucap Temari "Ya jelas saja ada hubungannya karena aku menyukai Shikamaru Nara dan aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang mendekatinya''.

"Kau menyukainya ? hahaha, sudah terlambat.

"Apa maksudmu sudah terlambat?" tanya Temari penasaran.

Ino bingung, kenapa ia harus bilang begitu tadi. jawab jujur atau tidak? pikir Ino.

"Shikamaru sekarang adalah miliku. Kau tidak bisa merebutnya dariku" ucap Ino dengan rasa bangganya. "Bagaimana bisa, kau itu lebih tua darinya. Kamu pasti berbohong? Mata Temari membesar mendengar ucapan Ino. ''Terserah! Mau percaya atau tidak. Huh.. daripada aku lama-lama disini lebih baik aku segera pulang".

Lalu Ino meninggalkan temari didepan gerbang, kemudian ia berbalik dan ia mengacungkan jempolnya lalu memutar jempolnya ke bawah. Ino hanya tersenyum kecil. Sedangakan temari kesal melihat Ino.

**Esok harinya**

"Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya...kemarin cowok yang menyatakan cinta padaku baru kelas 3 SMP" kata Sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "3 SMP! Mana bisa.." ucap Hinata.

"Ino enak ya! dapat cowok kuliahan?" kata Hinata dan Sakura berbarengan memasang tampang melas.

Ino yang baru masuk kelas bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi 2 sahabatnya itu. Batin Ino "Aku akan mengakuinya dengan bangga!.

"Bukan", jawab Ino. Hinata dan Sakura memandangi Ino.

"Sebenarnya... pa-a-c-a-carku itu... dia a-ana-ak SMA. "Gitu ya..", jawab Hinata. "Bukannya bagus!" seru Sakura.

Ino hanya menunduk, ia merasa bersalah pada Shikamaru bahwa ia berbohong pada teman-temannya. Padahal kemarin ia sudah berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri. ino tampak murung.

Setelah pulang sekolah shikamaru dan ino janjian di taman. "Uwaa! Payah. Lagi-lagi tidak bisa mengaku. Padahal aku sudah membulatkan hati" batin Ino.

Shikamaru mulai membuka pembicaraan "Lagi-lagi kena pilek?".(cara berpakaian Ino sama seperti kemarin dengan menggunakan masker,kacamata dll)

"Benar! Entah kenapa tahun ini badanku jadi lemah..'' wajah ino menoleh ke kiri ke kanan, kelihatan jelas ia terlihat bingung. Tapi Shika tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"HASCHUUUUU..."

Shikamaru mengeluarkan sesuatu "Ini sapu tanganku".

"ah tidak perlu... tidak perlu. Nanti sapu tanganmu yang bersih itu bisa kotor".

"gak apa-apa kok, Ino kan pacarku jadi kita harus saling berbagi" shikamaru membelai rambut Ino dengan mesra.

Ino hanya tersenyum dan tersipu malu. Tetapi di dalam batinnya "Dan lagi-lagi aku berbohong. Kalau terus seperti ini percintaanku juga akan bermasalah".

Ino tersentak saja berteriak, langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar penuh semangat cinta "Aku tidak mau! Shikamaru ! Aku akan berjuang... aku akan menjadi pacar yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu". Ino pun mengedipkan matanya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino. Tentu saja Ino langsung blushing. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, ino menutup kedua matanya.

Sudah agak lama Ino memejamkan mata. Shikamaru pun membuka mulutnya "Hei.. ada apa denganmu? Kenapa menutup mata?".

Jelas saja ino langsung membuka mata dan ino melihat wajah Shikamaru yang tertawa kecil. Mukanya malah tambah memerah, ia malu akan tindakannya tadi.

"Oh .. t-t-ta-a-di mataku kelilipan". "ohh.. Mau kubantu meniupkannya?" tanya Shika, tangannya mulai menyentuh mata Ino. Tapi Ino menghindar "Ah sepertinya aku sangat lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat makanan yang enak?". Ino mengalihkan pembicaraannya tadi.

"Mmmphh... kau mau makan apa?".

"Aku mau makan... mie ramen" kata Ino.

"Hah .. kau suka mie ramen?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya. Kenapa? Ada masalah?".

"tidak kok. Ya sudah, ayo kita jalan. Aku tahu dimana tempat mie ramen yang sangat enak" ucap Shika yang memegang tangan Ino sangat erat.

"Hnn", Ino melihat ke arah tangannya kemudian ia berjalan di belakang shikamaru. Ino susah untuk menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Shika. Karena Shikamaru memiliki kaki yang panjang. Dan mereka pun berjalan berdua.

Hari telah sore, Ino dan Shikamaru keluar dari kedai mie ramen. Dan mereka pun akan pulang.

Tik...tik...tiikk...

Tikk... tiikk...tikkk... Tikk... tiikk...tikkk...

Ino mulai menggerutu "Gagal... sepertinya malah jadi tambah buruk..'' menghela napas sangat panjang.

"mmph... Ino... kamu tidak mendengar ramalan cuaca hari ini?" tanya Shikamaru, tangan sebelah kirinya memegang payung yang ia bawa sambil menatap ino. Tapi karena Ino pendek jadi Shika hanya melihat rambut pirang Ino.

"Maaf.." ucap Ino semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "kamu gak apa-apa Ino-chan?" senyuman manis terlihat di wajah Shikamaru Nara. Ino pun menoleh, mata aquamarine Ino menatap wajah shika.

"Shika-kun sangat baik... maaf ya, padahal aku lebih tua darimu tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Shika yang baru kelas 2 SMP malah lebih terampil. Aku benar-benar payah" Ino berjalan dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Di benaknya terus saja berkata, aku merahasiakan hubungan ini dari orang lain. Juga tak bisa membahagiakan orang yang kusayang..

"Kamu pasti kecewa kan?" tanya Ino yang menarik napasnya panjang-panjang.

Tersentak saja Shikamaru terhenti langkahnya mendengar ucapan pacarnya. Shika terdiam sebentar, Ino yang terus berjalan merasa tubuhnya basah ia pun mundur dan berdiri sejajar dengan Shikamaru.

Terdengar suara Shikamaru "Aku tidak kecewa kok.."

Ino langsung menatap Shika "Eehh". "Kenapa harus kecewa padahal sudah bisa bersama dengan orang yang disukai" Shika mempertegas suaranya dan memegang pundak Ino.

"Mungkin Ino-chan sudah tidak ingat..."

Ya ya ya...

Chapter ke 2 selesai...

Ini belum selesai lho...

Oya untuk adegan kissing tidak terlalu menonjol, karena saia sendiri bingung untuk hal2 yang seperti itu.

Hehehehe...

Chapter selanjutnya akan menyusul dan akan dijelaskan mengapa Shikamaru bisa menyukai Ino.

Tapi sabar ya sepertinya agak lama membuat chapter ke 3.

Karena minggu2 ini banyak sekali tugas yang menumpuk dengan menyusul mid semester #curhat sedikit.

Bingung mau kayak mana ending nya.

Maaf jika di chap ke 2 ini sepertinya tidak menarik. Untuk chap selanjutnya akan dibuat lebih baik lagi.

Bagi teman-teman yang telah membaca fic ini

Mohon untuk ^o^

Ghamsahamnida... #mnundukkan kepala

R

I

V

I

E

w


	3. Chapter 3

hai hai berjumpa lagi...

akhirnya bisa update untuk chapter ke 3 ini

tanpa basa-basi lagi kita langsung saja membaca Fic ini.

Maklum saia lagi males untuk menulis warning , pair dkk.

**NARUTO**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Maniak ? **milik Harumi Arishima

SUMMARY: _Ino siswi SMA di Konoha yang sedang mencari buku, tiba-tiba saja ia di tembak oleh seorang cowok yang gak dikenal. Siapakah cowok itu? apa jawaban Ino... dan akankah ia jatuh cinta?_

"Kamu pasti kecewa kan?" tanya Ino yang menarik napasnya panjang-panjang.

Tersentak saja Shikamaru terhenti langkahnya mendengar ucapan pacarnya. Shika terdiam sebentar, Ino yang terus berjalan merasa tubuhnya basah ia pun mundur dan berdiri sejajar dengan Shikamaru.

Terdengar suara Shikamaru "Aku tidak kecewa kok.."

Ino langsung menatap Shika "Eehh". "Kenapa harus kecewa padahal sudah bisa bersama dengan orang yang disukai" Shika mempertegas suaranya dan memegang pundak Ino.

"Mungkin Ino-chan sudah tidak ingat..."

==== flashback ====

"Neji, apa yang sudah kamu lakukan?" suara dari ibu Neji.

Shikamaru yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku kesukaanya. Matanya beralih melihat arah suara tersebut. Innernya "Uwaa.. parah. Pasti dia akan marah".

"Maaf kan anak ini..." ucap ibu Neji.

"Aaa, gak apa-apa kok" ucap seorang cewek dengan rambut pirangnya.

Mendengar perkataan cewek tersebut, Shikamaru kaget ia terus saja menatap tanpa berkedip. Shika salah sangka, ia kira cewek tersebut akan marah kepada anak kecil itu.

Cewek tersebut adalah Ino Yamanaka "Oh.. lagi pula yang basah cuma di rok dan bagian luar buku ini saja. Bagian dalamnya masih bisa terbaca kok". Ino memperlihatkan bukunya dengan senyuman manisnya. Ino pun tertawa bersama Neji dan ibu Neji.

=== kembali ke awal ===

"Saat itu aku berpikir kalau Ino-chan sangat dewasa" ucap Shikamaru yang menoleh ke arah Ino. "Bisa pacaran dengan orang yang kukagumi, bukankah aku orang yang sangat beruntung?"

Ino hanya bisa menatap pacarnya. Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, mata aquamarine milik Ino mulai berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya Ino tidak dapat menahan butiran air yang tertahan di matanya. Ia pun menangis.

Telapak tangannya mengepal, "Maaf.. selama ini aku selalu membohongimu'' ucap Ino, suaranya sangat pelan Shikamaru pun tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Ino. Dan juga suara Ino disaingi oleh bunyi hujan yang sangat deras.

Semangat yang menggelora di jiwa Ino, ia pun bertanya "Shika-kun, apa yang sedang kamu inginkan sekarang?"

"Eh.."

"Apa? tiba-tiba saat ini aku sedang ingin memberikan hadiah kepada Shika!" kedua telapak tangan Ino menyatu berharap Shikamaru akan memberitahunya.

"Lagipula sebentar lagi valentine..."

"I... Iya," jawab Shikamaru. "Kalau begitu... aku ingin syal. Aku mau syal buatan tangan Ino-chan!" kata Shika sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Ino yang tadinya semangat bertanya malah sekarang jadi nge-drop. ia bingung harus membuat syal dengan tangannya sendiri.

"kesannya seperti 'pacar' banget. Baik aku akan membuat yang super keren buat Shika-kun" tangan kanannya diangkat menyatakan bahwa ia setuju dengan permintaan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pacarnya.

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

Tunggu saja shikamaru. Sebagai seorang pacar, akan ku buatkan syal yang paling keren di dunia.

Selama beberapa hari ini ino belajar membuat syal. Tapi ia selalu gagal, hasil syal buatannya jelek. Maka ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tidak akan bertemu Shikamaru sebelum syal yang dibuatnya bagus.

Pip..pip...pip...

From : Shikamaru

_Ino-chan kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu menghindar dariku?_

For : Shikamaru

_Maaf Shika-kun,, bukannya aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu. Tappiiiii,,,,_

From : Shikamaru

_Tapii.. kenapa? Bagaimana kalau aku yang ke rumahmu?_

For : Shikamaru

_Jangan... aku sekarang sedang sibuk. Banyak sekali tugas sekolah yang harus aku selesaikan. Jika semua tugas ini selesai, aku yang akan menghubungi shika-kun duluan __ ._

From : Shikamaru

_Baik jika itu mau mu. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu pacarku yang sedang mengerjakan tugas._

"Huft...maaf kan aku Shika, aku tidak mau kamu tahu kalau aku belum berhasil membuat syal yang bagus untukmu."

Ino terus berlatih membuat syal, sampai tengah malam pun tetap ia kerjakan. Betapa ino semangatnya. Di sekolah pun ia terus membuat syal.

"hei.. Sakura lihat! Ino sampai tertidur begitu. Kasian sekali dia." "Hnn, aku tahu biarkan saja. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana hasil buatannya" ucap Sakura yang memandangi Ino terlelap tidur.

Akhirnya Ino berhasil membuat syal dari jerih payahnya selama ini. "Selesai! Memang belum valentine tapi kuberikan saja sekarang." Ino memamerkan syal itu ke teman-teman sekelasnya. "Hei lihat ini.. bagaimana? Bagus tidak, ini adalah buatan tanganku lho!"

Betapa senangnya Ino saat itu. Dengan tingkahnya yang lucu menatap langit yang cerah "Shikamaru akan berkomentar apa ya setelah melihat syal ini."

Di Imajinasinya...=====

"wah Ino-chan, benar ini buatan tanganmu?" tampang shikamaru yang sangat cool.

"benar sekali, bagaimana? Apa pendapatmu?"

"Ini adalah hadiah yang paling bagus yang pernah aku terima. Kamu memang berbakat Ino-chan"

"hahaha... ini tidak masalah kok. Ini hal biasa"

"Sungguh... aku ingin kau juga membuat kan syal juga buat teman-temanku. Bagaimana?"

"A-aaapppaaaa"

Kembali lagi====

"ah tidak..tidak..tidak, hilangkan pikiran itu semua. Kalau aku membuatkan syal untuk temannya. Bagaimana ya... membuat ini saja aku butuh waktu 2 minggu. Ah semoga saja shika tidak minta yang macem-macem" gerutu Ino, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Pip...pip...pip... "Ini sms dari shikamaru. Ekh sudah waktunya."

Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan "Aku harus segera pergi.." teriak Ino hingga temannya heran melihat tingkah ino. Ino segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Inooo... kau belum menyelesaikan tugas piket mu" seru sakura, ia segara mengambil penghapus papan tulis dan dilemparkannya ke arah Ino.

Pllaaakkk,, "kena sasaran" gerutu Sakura.

"aduh..duh... sakit tauuuu... lihat neh sampe benjol kepalaku," sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. "Kau sih, asal kabur saja tugasnya masih banyak" ucap Sakura.

"Please... untuk kali ini saja... minggu depan aku deh yang bakal bersihkan seluruhnya. Aku janji" menggenggam tangan Sakura yang masih memegang sapu.

"Baik untuk kali ini saja aku mengizinkanmu. cepat sana pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

"Iya..iya.." jawab Ino. Ino pun berlari tanpa menghiraukan banyak orang yang menghalanginya.

"Shika-kun... Ma-maaf telat" Ino berlari, di tangan kanannya sebuah hadiah syal yang ia buat dan di tangan kiri tas sekolah.

Shikamaru merasa heran, "Lho? Hari ini gak pilek karena alergi lagi?"

Deg,, "I...iya! Tadi sudah minum obat."

Setidaknya untuk hari ini. Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. "Ini syalnya, sudah selesai" Ino memberikan hadiahnya kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya memegang syal itu tanpa komentar. "Gak sesuai selera? Maaf karena baru pertama kali jadi..." tanya Ino dengan tingkahnya yang aneh.

"Wah..." terdengar suara Shikamaru. "Aku senang sekali.." dipakainya syal itu dengan wajah gembiranya. "Ayo pergi Ino!" ajak Shikamaru yang langsung menarik tangan Ino. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan pakai syal ini."

"Senang sekali. Akhirnya kencan pertama kami" batin Ino.

Setelah mereka jalan-jalan, tiba-tiba mereka berhenti karena mendengar...

"Apa yang kamu lakukan ditempat seperti ini?" sapa seorang cewek ke arah Ino dan Shikamaru.

Kyyyaaaa,,, "Ah, anu..." Ino membuka mulutnya, mukanya yang sudah pucat seperti mayat hidup gelagapan bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Saat temannya yaitu Hinata dan Sakura memergoki Ino dan Shikamaru kencan.

Hinata pun mulai bertanya, "Jangan-jangan cowok ini pacar yang selalu kamu bangga-banggakan?"

"Lho! Dia masih SMP ya?" tanya Sakura. Ino hanya bisa tertunduk, yang gak diduga adalah Ino melepaskan genggaman tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Ternyata bukan pacarnya ya..."

"Pacar Ino kan anak SMA kan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ketahuan... kalau selama ini aku berbohong kepada Shikamaru" batin Ino. Bibirnya mulai digigitnya, mata aquamarinenya hanya menatap ke bawah Ino gak kuat untuk menatap Sakura, Hinata dan pacarnya sendiri.

"Sepupu... aku sepupu Ino" suara itu berasal dari mulut shikamaru, ia pun mulai tersenyum kepada Hinata dan Sakura.

"Heeeeh,,, sepupu! Ucap Hinata dan Sakura berbarengan. Mereka terpesona dengan ketampanan Shikamaru. "Hari ini aku memintanya untuk menemaniku memilih buku referensi" jawab shikamaru dan ia langsung menarik tangan Ino "Ayo cepat pergi."

Ino diam seribu bahasa selama diperjalanan. Ia ingin bertanya tapi mulutnya tidak dapat membuka. Ino pun memberhentikan langkahnya dan, "Tunggu..."akhirnya Ino mengeluarkan suaranya. Shikamaru berhenti tanpa menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Shika yang tadi... Kenapa kamu yang..." belum selesai Ino bertanya.

"Habis Ino terlihat kebingungan. Sebenarnya selama ini aku tahu... Ino mempermasalahkan umurku" ucap shika yang mulai berbalik arah dan menatap mata Ino dengan tajam.

Shikamaru mulai melepaskan lilitan syal yang ada di lehernya. "Pada hal.. tadi kupikir kita bisa terus bersama biarpun seperti ini. Ternyata memang tak mungkin. Maaf karena aku lebih muda. Selamat tinggal Ino.." kemudian memberikan syal itu ke tangan Ino.

Ino merasa syok mendengar perkataan Shikamaru yang gak pernah ia bayangkan. Shika pun meninggalkan Ino sendirian dan terus berjalan sampai ia tidak terlihat lagi oleh mata Ino. Ino hanya diam terpaku, seluruh badannya gemetar.

"Ja—jangan ... tunggu..." hanya itu yang dapat Ino ucapkan. Dipipinya mulai mengalir air mata yang tak tertampung lagi. Ino pun menangis sekuat-kuatnya sampai ia terduduk dipinggir jalan tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatapnya.

**2 hari kemudian di sekolah**

aku benar-benar dibenci oleh Shikamaru...

Ino seperti mayat hidup yang tergeletak di mejanya. "PUTUS?" teriak Hinata dan Sakura. "Padahal hari ini valentine..." kata Hinata yang dari tadi tidak bisa menutup mulutnya dan membayangkan orang-orang yang lagi memberikan hadiah kepada kekasihnya.

Ino hanya bisa bersedih, "Fufufu... tidak apa-apa memang ini salahku."

"Karena kamu selingkuh?" tanya Sakura dengan santainya, ia tidak terlihat prihatin dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

Mulai pikiran yang muncul di kepalanya, "Valentine ya,,, Pasti saat ini Shikamaru sudah mendapatkan segunung coklat.."

"Oh,, ya! Gimana kalau kita bikin acara perkenalan dengan cowok sekolah lain" muncul ide gila dari Sakura. Hinata pun ikut berkomentar "Sepupumu lumayan ganteng juga! Dia punya saudara tidak?"

Ino bangkit dari kursinya. "Seberapa kerennya pun, tetap saja tak bisa dijadikan pacar karena masih SMP" Hinata dan Sakura mulai tertawa. "Haha... masih kekanak-kanakan" ucap hinata.

"Setelah ini, gimana kalau Ino cari pacar yang lebih tua?" tanya Sakura. Jawab Hinata "Benar juga. Ide yang bagus.''

Inner ino "Bukankah selama ini aku memang ingin putus dari Shikamaru. Kalau seperti ini aku juga tidak perlu melakukan kebohongan lagi. Pacaran dengan anak SMP memang..."

Ino memukul meja dengan tangannya sendiri, "Tidak mau,,, aku tidak mau pacaran selain sama Shikamaru.." ino menangis tersedu-sedu. Hinata dan Sakura bingung melihat Ino.

"Ino?"

Ino berlari keluar kelas dan terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan panggilan senpai. Dan setelah itu...

Brrraaakkkk... "Ada Shikamaru Nara?" suara keras dari Ino. Ternyata ia sekarang ada di sekolahan Shika dengan membawa syal yang ia rajut sendiri.

Seorang cewek yang lagi memberikan hadiah coklat kepada Shika terbengong, tiba-tiba ada anak perempuan dari sekolah lain datang. Shika pun menoleh, ia hanya menatap Ino.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa ke sekolahku..." tanya shika mulai mendekati Ino. Kemudian Ino melihat sekelilingnya banyak sekali hadiah buat Shikamaru, "Ternyata dia memang sudah menerima banyak coklat" gerutunya.

"Hei, siapa orang itu?" tanya seseorang. "Lho kamu gak tahu? Dia adalah mantan Shikamaru" jawab Temari, mendekat ke arah Shikamaru. "Masa sih sama tante-tante" ucap 2 orang cewek. "Ngapain sih dia sampai ke sini?"

Semua teman-teman Shikamaru tertawa sambil meledekinya. "Aku ingin cepat pergi dari sini... Tapi" inner Ino. Shikamaru berkata "cepatlah kembali ke sekolahmu. Kalau tidak nanti kamu akan dikatai yang bukan-bukan."

Langsung saja Ino meletakkan Syal ke leher Shika dan menarik shika kepelukannya. "biarin! Dikatai apa juga. Aku tak peduli dikatai maniak. Kali ini aku ingin memperlihatkan kesiapan hatiku. Karena rasa suka ini tidak akan berubah. Makanya, maukah sekali lagi kamu menjadikanku pacarmu?" ucap Ino, bibirnya mulai gemetar dan menunduk tanpa melihat Shika.

"kamu bodoh ya" ucap Shika yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ino pun shock mendengar jawaban shika, matanya melotot ke arah Shika.

"Aku tidak akan peduli lagi biarpun kamu menangis..."

Shika meletakkan syal yang ada dilehernya ke leher Ino dan Shika menarik syal itu kemudian mendekapkan bibirnya ke bibir Ino. Ino dan Shikamaru akhirnya berciuman. Semua yang melihat termasuk Temari kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Shika terhadap Ino.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Ino-chan. Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu sampai kapan pun" ucap Shika yang menatap mata aquamarine milik Ino sangat dekat.

Teriak cewek-cewek "KYYaaaaaaa."

"Uwaaa" Ino menangis dengan menutup matanya.

"Tuh kan nangis" ucap Shikamaru. Shika membelai kepala Ino dan mengusap air mata Ino yang jatuh dipipi.

Kali ini benar-benar dimulailah musim semi dalam kehidupannya.

_**Maniak? Selesai...**_

Yeahhhh akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf disini menceritakan tentang hari valentine tapi hari valentine dah lewat, gpp ya..

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fic ini.

Mohon untuk riviewnya terlebih dahulu sebelum meninggalkan halaman ini. Oke!

_**R**_

_**I**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**w**_


End file.
